A Single Parent's Life
by Cruz Ramirez The Banana Girl
Summary: Tex Dinoco is a very important business man, who owns an oil company. But he's more than that. After the loss of his wife, Katy, Tex has to take care of his 4 month old daughter all by himself. Even though he lost part of his world, he still has the other half with him and will do anything he can to keep his daughter safe.


NOTE: Cars is not mine. The characters, setting, and plot belong to Disney Pixar. Sophia Dinoco is my character and property. Please give me credit if you decide to use her in any of your Cars fanfics.

SUMMARY: Tex Dinoco is a very busy business car but he's more than that. After losing his wife, Katy in an accident, he is now a single parent. However, he enjoys being with his daughter, Sophia and loves holding her (due to the fact that she is a baby when her mother died).

February 15, 2004

It was a cold day in Los Angeles, California. Tex Dinoco was doing paper work. His 4 month old daughter, Sophia was happily playing with a rattle she had. Ever since the loss of his wife, Katy, Tex felt that his entire world had been taken away from him. He felt that he would never be able to go on with his life. However, he was able to move on. He had to move on. He had to take care of his 4 month old baby girl and he knew that at least half of his world was still alive. He stopped doing his paper work and glanced at his daughter. She was shaking her rattle very happily at him. He smiled at her, happily coos at her, and picks her up.

"Aww, my little angel. I do love you." Tex gently nuzzled against his daughter while she began to fall asleep. He wanted to protect her. She was the only thing left that made his life good.

*12:30 am*

Tex was finally asleep. After taking care of Sophia and doing more paper work, he was really tired. However, Sophia cried from her crib in her room. She wanted another bottle.

"You've got to be kidding me. I just gave her one." replied Tex. He finally got up from his bed and went to make Sophia another bottle.

*A few minutes later*

Tex came into Sophia's room with her bottle. Sophia continued crying.

"Here baby." Tex gave the bottle to his daughter. She stopped crying and began drinking it. Tex took her out of her crib and held her. "My baby. I will keep you safe. I love you." Sophia cooed at him and happily nuzzled beside him.

*The Next Morning*

It was time to head to The Los Angeles International Speedway. There was going to be a race there and Tex had to go. he decided to take Sophia with him.

Sophia began to get excited. She had never been to a race. But, her father told her to stay with him. He didn't want to loose her or someone taking her.

"Sophia, honey we have to go to the Los Angeles Speedway. There's a race there and your coming with me. But, you have to stay with me. It's very crowded and there will be a lot of cars there. I don't want you running away from me."

Sophia nodded to her father in agreement and they left.

*At the Los Angeles International Speedway*

By the time Tex and Sophia got to the stadium, the Dinoco pit crew was getting ready. Tex placed his daughter down and held her tire.

Sophia looked at the big race track. She really wanted to be a racer when she was old enough.

Then, when Tex wasn't looking, Sophia went over to the track. She began to touch the track with her small tire. Then Tex looked over to where his daughter was. He didn't see her and began to get scared. His racer, Strip helped out. Then finally Strip saw Sophia on the track. "She's right there." called Strip. Tex stopped looking and saw Sophia on the track. She was having fun. But, Tex had told her to not leave his sight, and she did.

"Sophia!" Tex came over to where his daughter was and pulled her away. Sophia began crying and Tex had to calm her down.

"Shhh, baby. It's not safe for you to go out there. Your too little." Tex knew that he would have to lecture Sophia later. But right now, he had to calm her down.

*After the race*

Once the race was over, Tex and Sophia returned home. Sophia was tired but, she still had to get the lecture her father would give to her.

"Sophia, come here." replied Tex. Sophia went over to where her father was and he began speaking to her.

"I don't want you out of my sight again. What you did was very dangerous. Someone could've taken you. Worse thing was you didn't listen to me. If I say to stay right near me and not run off, you stay with me. You know your restrictions and where you can and can't go. Do you hear me?"

Sophia felt very guilty about what she did, and began to cry. Tex gave a gentle nudge on his daughter's fender.

"Shhh, baby. You know I'm doing this because I care about you and I love you." Tex gently put his tire gently on Sophia. She was able to calm down and was tired from a long day out of her home.

Tex took Sophia to her room and laid her beside him. She began to coo and purr while she felt her father's warm body against her little body. Then, Tex placed his daughter in her crib and kissed her.

"Goodnight, my little angel. Sweet dreams." Tex placed his tire on his daughter, and could hear her purring. He could feel her little body moving up and down from her gentle breathing and purring. He smiled down at his baby and then went to bed.


End file.
